Factions:Ethics, Authority, Civics, Policies
= Faction = Name: Scarlet Dominion Leader: Father of the Fairies Davide (Previous) - Sister of the Fairies Emily (Current) Capital/Homeworld: Dominion HQ, Gensokyo. Authority: Dictatorial Type: Dominion Family - form of governance is headed by a xenophobic demagogue and notions of national supremacy and manifest destiny dominate the politics. This group has theoretically been waging a global revolution against various oppressors of the people under the guidance of a single leader. They follow an utopian ideal, see each others as Sisters and Family, and conscription are the prices its people pay to empower their faction to keep them safe from outsider exploiters. Tradition has become very important and they refuse to give up on it even if it has become to primitive compared to others. Civics: - Revolutionary Foundation - This society was build from revolutions and rebellions of the past. - Keepers of Harmony - This society seeks to co-exist in harmony with nature. Great care is taken to preserve the environment. - Harmonious Collective - A society characterized with a strong sense of spiritual unity and development of common good. - Keepers of Tradition - This society places great emphasis on the preservation and continued practice of even their most antiquated traditions, resulting in a strongly unified culture. - Chosen - We are divinely guided and protected. From our beginnings growing up and developing on our home world, He has shown us great kindness and compassion and commanded us to do the same to our sisters. He has never failed us. Time and time again, we have always known that He will always defend us from those who unjustly seek to harm His Chosen, no matter what. Knowing that gives us true peace and firm resolve. - Ethics: - Fanatic Ecologist - Libertarian - Xenophobe - Fanatic Spiritualist - Fanatic Collectivist - Militarist - Policies: Personal weapons - Allowed - War Philosophy - Unrestricted Wars - First Contact - Aggressive - Border Status - Closed - Artificial Intelligence - Outlawed - Robots - Outlawed - Refugees - No Refugees - Slavery - Discouraged - Purge - Allowed - Mass cloning - Limited = Empire = Name: Federation of Proximainia Leader: Balthazar Bang Capital/Homeworld: Tohlo Authority: Imperial Type: Fascist Dictatorship - A fascist form of dictatorship where the state heavily regulates or controls industry and property, but basic capitalistic values still hold true. Civics: Revolutionary Foundation - This society was build from revolutions and rebellions of the past. - Citizen Service - Are you doing your part? Full citizenship and the political responsibility that comes with it is limited to those who have served a tour of duty in the military. Service guarantees citizenship. - Police State - To quash any traces of dissent, the population in this repressive society is carefully monitored and controlled by a large internal police force. - Functional Architecture - This society is renowned for its simple yet functional architecture. There are those who would refer to this building style as boring or even depressing, but in most cases, concrete does the job just as well as any other building material. - Distinguished Admiralty - The Fleet and the Admiralty have unusually prominent roles in this society, wielding a great deal of influence in political circles. They have the pick of the litter when it comes to new military recruits. - Ethics: - Fanatic Materialist - Fanatic Authoritarian - Elitist - Fanatic Industrialist - Xenophile - Collectivist - Fanatic Militarist Empire Name: Order of Knights of America (Previous) - United Stars of America (Current) Leader: Grandmaster Jayden (Previous) - Presidentress Massago''' (Current) Capital: Libertaria Authority: '''Democratic' Type: Indirect Democracy Ethics: - Militarist - Fanatic industrialist - Libertarian - Fanatic Spiritualist - Individualist Civics: - True Republic - Constitution - Defenders of Faith - Anti-Slavery - Policies: - Economic Model - Mixed market = Faction = Name: '''''Enigma Leaders: Lady Flora and Goddess Surime Capital/Homeworld: Enigma Authority: Imperial Type: Divine Dominion'' - 'form of spiritualistic autocracy. Everything is shaped by the official state religion, and the ruler is worshiped as an living god. Tradition has become very important and they refuse to give up on it even if it has become to primitive compared to others.'' Civics: '''Theocracy - A government in which the ruler is regarded as God. - Imperial Cult - This society has a dominant state religion where the ruler is worshiped as a living deity. - Keepers of Harmony - This society seeks to co-exist in harmony with nature. Great care is taken to preserve the environment. - Harmonious Collective - A society characterized with a strong sense of spiritual unity and development of common good. - Keepers of Tradition - This society places great emphasis on the preservation and continued practice of even their most antiquated traditions, resulting in a strongly unified culture. - Creationist - Creatonist believe the universe came about through supernatural means, and do not consider any other alternatives. - Isolationism - Isolationists focuses strongly on the matters of security and border protection. - Inward Perfection - This calm and pacifist society has little use for strangers who do not understand their way of life. More than anything, they would prefer to be left alone. Ethics: - Fanatic Spiritualist - Ecologist - Libertarian - Xenophobe - Pacifist - Collectivist = Empire = Name: Terran Imperium of Mankind Leader: The Emperor of Man Capital/Homeworld: Terra, Sol System Authority: Oligarchy (Previous) - Dictatorial (Current) Type: Star Empire - The Previous Imperial Government, before the Emperor's resurrection, was a Theocratic Oligarchy of twelve High Lords. However, since the Emperor has come back to life he has assumed Direct Control of the Imperium once more. The Imperium has become a Traditional Monarchy with an absolute ruler. Civics: - Imperial Cult - This society has a dominant state religion where the ruler is worshipped as a living deity. - Born from War - Humanity was in a constant cycle of war, and due to that ancestry has become very Militaristic. - Nationalistic Zeal - A strong sense of nationalistic pride permeates all layers of this society. (cough FOR THE EMPEROR!) - Efficient Bureaucracy - The Administratum was in shambles prior to the Emperor's rebirth, but is now as firm and solid as Steel. Ethics: - Authoritarian - Collectivist - Elitist - Fanatic Industrialist - Even though the Imperium is very industrial (Forge Worlds), it also has Agri-worlds; Worlds dedicated to creating food for citizens, and keeping the worlds environment in check for efficient food production. - Generally Xenophobic - Humanity over all! (The Imperium has created unsteady truces in the past, and will strive for alliances with nations of equal power now, due to the advent of lurking threats. - Fanatic Militarist - Materialist - (Except sort of also Spiritualist because Imperial Cult "religoon" (Which is being faded out with the Emperor back in control) Policies: - Personal Weapons - Governed by Planetary Governors - (Generally No) - War Philosophy - Unrestricted Wars - First Contact - Peaceful but Wary - Border Status - Open to Friendly Parties - Artificial Intelligence - Outlawed - Robots - Outlawed - Refugees - Not Open properly, but will allow in certain cases. - Slavery - Not Encouraged, Penal Workers used. - Purge - Annihilation - Mass cloning - Never = Empire = Name: Nova Praestolatio Leader: Anxie Rosé Capital/Homeworld: System Red Dawn- Red Dawn system is a Red Giant star system where the planets have been abolished and melted into bits nothing but scrambles and one giant ring circli ng around the star system housing it's own eco systems, defence mechanism and mass production of weapons of war. It houses the three highest ranking people in Nova Praestolatio. Authority: Dictatorial Type: Despotic Hegemony - This government is a materialistic form of autocracy, where citizens are viewed as little more than cogs in the state machinery. Efficiency and technological progress are valued above all things. This faction is a total dictatory of Anxie Em, a child made from the genes of Droxian's the smartest species in the Galaxy they originate from. This Civillization is hell bound on conqueoring whatever they see as right and make allies of those who they deem of worthy. They are willing to commit countless genocides just for the sake of themselves. They are very technologically advanced to the point where they even have super soldiers whom could be considered supernatural beings. Big portion of them posses psychic capabilities. Suprisingly they don't have any magical capabilities of chi or any of that Jazz and restrict it's use within it's lands. Civics: Warmongers - The civilization was build upon wars, it houses over trillions of men and women of homo-sapiens. It's backbone are the genetically enhanced humans who are a big part of the military alongside the very advanced A.I. alongside it. Neural Network Administration - This government is an advanced form of materialistic autocracy, where powerful computers are used to calculate the most efficient ways to govern. All aspects of the state are geared towards efficiency and the acquisition of new technologies. Ethics: Fanatic Industrialist Authoritarian Militarist Materialist Egalitarian Xenophobics